rocketsciencefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/Archive1
Hi Sk8rbluscat -- we are excited to have Rocket Science Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro tired of uploading images We are gonna have to go to work on this, because for the next few weeks I think, we are alone. We really need more users. We are the only ones.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:19, 19 September 2008 (UTC) by the way Im uploading about every single picture we need, From mercury to Black Holes!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:22, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I oughtta ask for help I should get help from the Warriors wiki!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) We have a long road ahead of us, don't we? Oh, I am working on a Space Race page. Also, I uploaded all the pictures of the planets.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:39, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I invited I invited a few people from the Warriors wiki to help out, I am gonna go to the IRC there to get some. You go to the central IRC and try that place out!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 19 September 2008 (UTC) wehn you going to bed When are you getting off/ going to bed?--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 19 September 2008 (UTC) cool sorry I didn't edit last night. I went to a huge party, and got tossed out.(Tell you why later). BY the way, nobody seems to know (or care) anything about rocket science!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 11:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) CHECK OUT OUR PROGRESS! This is nuts! We have a lot of editing for our third day! I think we have more than the destroy all humans wiki already! WOW!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 11:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! --PittSteelers 14:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Buddy! Need some help. I'll be glad to be a bueacrat and sysop. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 15:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! And congrats n becoming a sysop on the CPW! Your on the path to success!--[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 15:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry My e-mail isn't working. So I cant be webmaster.--[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 15:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) WikiIndex I just made a WikiIndex for this wiki! See http://www.wikiindex.org/Rocket_Science_Wiki . --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) OK Team See the main page for some stuff we need. -- Happyface 16:54, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Can you make happyface141 a sysop? He's mu backup file. -- Happyface 23:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I made you a sysop Happyface141 and 414. Rollback Cool!Can I be a rollback please?-- Agentgenius 12:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Rollback THANK YOU!I am very gratefull to be made a rollback by you.-- Agentgenius 12:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) sorry for the delay I've ben trying to edit. Right now, I'm adding pictures to the planets. I will upload some more in a moment.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 19:48, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm The whole solar system is bigger than the Star Wars Universe. Do you think we'll become the biggest wiki? --19:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) What? What is that comment up there about?--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 20:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Err We need more people editing here. Howz about we ask some people in wikipedia who like to edit some space stuff? Happyface 20:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Yeah, being a sysop is fine with me, it always will be! Duh! :D P.S. I LIKE CEREAL! --Freeloh 23:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I am rocking out! LA VILLA STRANGAITO! WOOHOO! I LOVE RUSH! THEY ARE AWESOME! BY THE WAY, I TOLD YOU I GOT THROWN OUT OF A MASSIVE PARTY FOR DANCING ON TABLES AND JUMPING OFF OF IT INTO A MOSH, RIGHT?(MOSH AND STAGE DIVE ARE FAKE. i DID DANCE ON TABLES, AND GOT CHASED OUT BECAUSE I WORE A MOHAWK!) WOOHOO!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:38, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I KNOW WOOHOO! I AM STILL ROCKING OUT! I HAVE CNAGED PEOPLES RIGHTS ALREADY. I AM GOING TO PRANK CALL PAPA JOHN'S!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I DONT HAVE A PHONE BOOK! I JUST GOT BACK FROM YET ANOTHER PARTY! I GOTTA UPLOAD AN IMAGE OF THE "PARTY SOCK!" LA VILLA STRANGAITO! -- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) GOTTA GO FOR A MOMENT. GOTTA PLAY A SHOW ON GUITAR FOR SOME OF THESE GUYS AT TMY BUDDIES HOUSE. WISH ME LUCK! LA VILLA STRANGAITO! -- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) what? Sorry, its youngsocks, brother just left, I am using his right now, what did you say about robbing? My brother's not into that stuff!-- Image:An alien!1.JPG Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:50, 23 September 2008 (UTC) actually I won't. However, it is tradition to call someone you know at a party, and use an arnold Schwarzenegger voice. Its actually quite fun! (I mean the Arnold Schwarzenegger call) But I dont prank call reseraunts. My show went well, by the way!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 22:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Arnold Schwarznegger is the governer of California, and he talks in a big austrian accent. Watch the movie Terminator. You'll see who I mean. (Dude with black hair in T3, In case you watch it) Sorry, all of this sounds kind of strange, i know, but I was also kind ofjoking!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC) new horizons COrrect me if I'm wrong, but isn't the probe going past Pluto called New Frontiers? Or something similar to that? I may be wrong, but i think thats it.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) chlorine3 That MORON! HOW STUPID CAN HE GET? I mean, come and vandalize my user page when BOTH WEBMASTERS ARE ON! DILLWEEED!!!! That's rediculous! I think we have our first vandal! I will make a category for these ignorant fools!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) artist!!! I'm an artist! I drew that martian picture!!!! WOOHOO!!! I am an artist. Read the martian page!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) i hate him too Even though I didn't create it, I am co-webmaster after all, which means that the wiki is like a child to me! I won't tolerate vandals. If anyone else vandalizes it, lets block them forever!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I know, what grade are you in?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC) guide to getting users Here's how we get users. We are still in construction. FOr now, we build our pages best we can. Once they are good, they appear on google. From there, you can imagine. After this, NASA!!!! Let's do this!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:56, 25 September 2008 (UTC) You like guns and roses?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:57, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Bureucrat Thanks :) ! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Another one I think you will like is November rain. You may/ may not like the beginning, but the two solos, watch the video on it. It is so cool, especially the second solo!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 22:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What's up? I changed POTD! (Picture of the day). Now, I noticed nobody is on t change it in time. So I am discussing getting more users, at least one more. I have a buddy who can get a lot of free time in the morning, and I will see if he can change it. So, Talk to you later! -- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 12:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) So, when do we do Be-A-Webmaster day? I say october 17. --[[User:sockpuppets411|''ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 17:19, 27 September 2008 (UTC) A-OKAY!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 21:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I know hat they aren't real. Yet. We'll leave that up to the scientist. -- Happyface 23:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I dont believe in aliens, and flying saucers. However, the term UFO means anything unidentified. This can be an enemy plane! Plus, UFO also means Ugly Flying Object. A UFO in this category would be a sea gull.--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:56, 28 September 2008 (UTC) book on space I must be some major MORON!!! I have a book a bought at a book store a little while ago PACKED with space information. What was I thinking! I have been doing this from memory!!!! Tomorrow marks the return of knowledge! --[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:59, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I AM SO STUPID!!! WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THIS BEFORE!!!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) cool thanks for the puffle. --[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 00:52, 29 September 2008 (UTC) hi Hi from me! --youngsock300♥Arre 320 00:55, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Your like my brother. I am going to make mine in cyrillic. I think I have a crush on Arre320. Weird... --Youngsocks300♥Arre320 00:58, 29 September 2008 (UTC) V бвгдёеж ] Dig mine! I modeled it after my brother's original signature! --ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC)ackground:#000"> бвгдёеж ]]♥Arre320 01:04, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Its decked out!!!! I wish I was still russian. But im not but my brother has become an Albino Russian!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:14, 29 September 2008 (UTC) No, Im not russian, though I have a little Russian heritage. Check it out. It is the greatest band ever. GUNS! AND! ROSES!!!!! -- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:16, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Thats flattering. You used a russian signature. I remember kicking on in on my first day. Untrusted. Brother of Wompus71. Suspicious. And Look where I'm at now. Take that, doubters! Dreams do come true! -- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:19, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I know They are just my favorite.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I hate blue's clue's! -- бвгдёеж 01:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I love these conversations we have at night. I must go and listen to november rain. Its by Guns And Roses! -- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) 11. Sixth grade. I skipped 6th grade math class.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:25, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Your giving me competition on Arre. She's mine!-- бвгдёеж 01:27, 29 September 2008 (UTC) SC. By the way, appearantly, Youngsocks is putting up a competition on him and Arre. He may be a genius, but he is a seven year old after all.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:29, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Pencils!!!! ow random!-- [[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) HI THERE SK8RBLUSCAT YOU STINK -- 23:47, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I hate you Sk8rbluscat-- 23:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ok.. I will find out who said that, if not you, and will ban them By the way, How have you been? I think seeing your sig will make me get out the old fashioned red chiller. Talk to you later!--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 20:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) actually He ''transliterated it.''If a russian were to read mine, he'd say, what kind of jumbled mess is this? If he were to read yours the same would happen. Sammysk doesn't know how to translate names like sockpuppets411 and sk8rbluscat. So, we are better off keeping how we have them.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:32, 2 October 2008 (UTC) sk8r I won't be able to really contribute 2MoRo because I will be at the fair. Then I am going with my church on a trip Scarowinds, so I won't be home till 12:00. I am going to try and edit tonight, and I think we need to work on expansion. Wikipedia, or any famous wiki, anyone?--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) hi people! Hi! -- 18:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) hi skate! -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 23:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) You rock! Hi I know I am you! -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 23:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC) You rock! Hi skater! you are the coolest person ever! -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 23:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) You are that cool... -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 23:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) You are cool skater i should stop now. 00 Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 23:06, 4 October 2008 (UTC) hi Get well Get well soon holems!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 00:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) IM not going back to scarowinds That place scared the Fish outta me! there was a haunted house that had freaking strobe lights in them, its like if you put vision into like a flip book. There is about a one-second delay in vision when there are strobe lights. Things would grab you, jump out of caskets, and do crazy things. One of my friends was there, a monster put up his pinky finger at him, he did the same back, and the guy jumped like a thug at him! It scared the crap out of me. Plus, they would hang on a wall, and scream at you. And, with the strobe lights, they would just follow you, like right over your shoulder, and you wouldn't know it. Never will I go in there again.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) 411!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:50, 6 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, I don't get scared easily. In fact, at the beginning, I asked one of the monsters where I could get some chicken. I was about to knock one of them out too. He kept following me.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:51, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Have you read your page yet?--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) CP WIKI GO there now! --Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) hello? I am here, buddy. Sorry, I have been really, really busy, and just have not been interested in editing. I am on a swimming team, so that takes up a lot of time.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Don't feel bad I am from rural Soth Cacalaci as we would call it!(south carolina) So I am outside. Put it like this: I learned to swim in a lake. A dirty lake. that's rural. Now I am urban, but do a lot of sports.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) A picture of me I live in South Carolina, so you can't stalk me. (Not that I expect you to, and neither would anyone else here) I am thinking of uploading a picture of myself and deleting it. I am gonna, but you can delete it after you see. I like Japanese food!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:17, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Deleting soon Check it out! Its me! BOW BEFORE MY PRESENCE! --Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:20, 7 October 2008 (UTC) No.. That's huge. No!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The thing is, I doubt I will ever quit this wiki. When I die, Yowuza and Happyface can be webmasters. Sorry for harshness, and I may change my mind, but I am serious.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:23, 7 October 2008 (UTC) It is huge when put on a page. Just look at it on the upload page.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:41, 7 October 2008 (UTC) actually I have brown hair. I said I had blond on accident. My hair is lighter in the summer, plus it was a trick of light. Plus, as I said, I am outside every day in the summer, from 9 to 5. So that changes its color. Delete after seeing!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Wow I am blessed with great singing, seeing, and hearing. That's amazing. I also am blessed in the ability to solve problems. But, yes, that is a trick of light. In the winter, my hair gets dark brown! I found this out. If anyone looks up Rocket Science Wiki, the link to our wiki is on the first page of Yahoo!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The name's Nick Nick Bantam. At least, Nick. Bantam is my Pseudonym and Pen name. But my first name is definitly Nick.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Club.Str00del.exe I will have to make that game, once I figure out how. It will be moving, walking, talking str00dels!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Nick Bantam, Check the CP Wiki. I gotta see what people are saying about the escapade!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:50, 7 October 2008 (UTC) you told me You told me you had one, plus, I have seen one before. Ever been to the Harrisburg museum? I went two days before christmas in 07.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 00:35, 9 October 2008 (UTC) see if See if you can go there sometime. It has to be one of the coolest museums out there. Plus, if you hunt around, one of the best mexican reseraunts ever is in Harrisburg. I took a trip there. Talk to you later! (PS:Went back to normal sig)--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 concider yourself...terminated! 00:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Cool. In case you watch the terminator series, I am now editing at the terminator wiki. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:47, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I've come to help around here! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 13:59, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hallo? Yup, its chlorine. I've defected to my good side and feel better than ever! Let's earn ourselves a reputation!--Sor 13:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) yup That's why my vision is like 20-30. I looked at the sun one too many times when I was little. now my vision isn't great. I don't need glasses, but I might when I drive.--[[User:Chlorine4|'''Chlorine4]] Turn it up! 13:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) fav song mine= subdivisions by rush! also, aint talkin bout love, van halen.(Maker of ERUPTION!)--[[User:Chlorine4|'Chlorine4']] Turn it up! 13:50, 11 October 2008 (UTC) yeah, weird, he also likes rush! Wonder if i live near him? I live in the rural Carolina's too.--[[User:Chlorine4|'Chlorine4']] Turn it up! 13:53, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Only north Carolina--[[User:Chlorine4|'Chlorine4']] Turn it up! 13:54, 11 October 2008 (UTC) slow day, ain't it? what's up?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I feel horrible Someone got an auto log in at my house, and were able to edit like that. Dang tem! That's why they couldn't change the password. Somehow, they auto-logged in. And posted all that crap about crap about crap about happyface. So he wuit cuz of a bum! DANG IT! I am sorry, i am about to toss in the towel. i want to, and yet I don't want to.I guess I will soon.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I miss freeloh. A lot. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in trouble I've been sneaking on. My brother will try and edit some. It'll be like that for two days. Oh crap. Here they come.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) What the heck is a BSOD?--[[User:Chlorine4|'Chlorine4']] Turn it up! 01:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I want chlorine to have adminship. He has proved himself worthy.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:34, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I personally dig the silver.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:36, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Archive this page please. -- 21:01, 17 October 2008 (UTC) It says this page is 37 kilobytes. some browsers have problems approaching 32 Kilobytes. You rock Sk8rbluscat. -- 21:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Hey sk8rbluscat. Hi Sorry I haven't been editing. I'm busy with the CPW. -- Happyface 23:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I am thrilled. Now I can't adopt the Calvin and Hobbes wiki. = ( -- Happyface 23:58, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Idea You could add a link to the Rocket Science Wiki on the Wikipedia article on NASA or something. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:26, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Sk8r! In a little bit, I might give you my cell number. I might. If I do, and that's ok with you, I'll tell you when to call. My name is nick, and yours is Jonathan, right?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I was joking. Trying to get you paranoid! Haha! Just playin with ya. I don't pread info like that. I got stalked once, and its creepy and annoying. Don't worry, I was just messin with ya. Peace out homie!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not nuts.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC)